twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Princess Lillian Audrey Elizabeth/Stuck in Meyerverse
Summary The cast of ''Breaking Dawn gets stuck in the Twilight world, thanks to a certain naughty person.'' Story The cast all took their proper places on the set and lined up properly, about to do the scene when the Volturi arrives. They started marching towards each other, when for no reason at all, a purply-golden portal opened up from beneath them and they all fell through. A lot of groans from the cast and loud screams from Mackenzie was heard as they all fell and landed on the ground. Gingerly, Ashley sat up and rubbed the bump on her head. Being the first one to get up, she looked around and saw everyone lying down on a snowy clearing. Gradually, they all got up, and Mackenzie started wailing. “Where are we?” she said in between wails. “Why is everything so cold?” “Oh, I don’t know,” Ashley replied quickly. “I’m so freezing!” Mackenzie wailed, her teeth chattering. “As if we weren’t feeling the same way,” Kristen said. “Now be quiet! I’m trying to figure out where we are!” “It looks kinda like the place where the Cullens meet the Volturi,” Peter remarked. Before anyone could say anything in reply, the sound of approaching footsteps was heard, and they all froze. The cast watched as some people, or rather, vampires, who looked a lot like them slowly began to appear from the shadows. The cast watched in awed silence as they realized they were inside the movie and seeing the characters they played. It was Dakota who broke the silence. “OH, MY GOSH!” she squealed. “Is that Jane? I’ve always wanted to meet a real Twilight character in person! Oh, this is SOOOOO AMAZING! Elle is going to be so JEALOUS of me and—” “Shut up, Dakota!” Cameron barked crossly. Dakota did not shut up. Instead she ran over to Jane, yelling and squealing happily. “…this is the best day of my life! It’s oh, so amazing! I’ve never been happier! I mean, I just can’t belive I’m ACTUALLY GOING TO MEET MY CHARACTER IN PERSON!” “Dakota, come back here!” Michael ordered. “No can do!” Dakota said with a happy squeal and a silly giggle. “Oh, Jane! JANE!” She ran as quick as she could to the Volturi. “JANE! I’M SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU! May I have your autograph? Please, please, PLEASE!” She pulled out piece of paper and a pen and held them out to Jane. Jane stared at Dakota, shocked at the resemblance, then scoffed. “I have no time for stupid humans!” she said. “Go away or I’ll use my powers on you!” Dakota started wailing and turned to leave, but the Volturi stopped walking suddenly, and stared at Dakota, then at Jane. Dakota gasped. “Are you Aro?” she said, walking to him. “OMG! Michael, lookee here! It’s the real Aro! Oh, oh, oh! This is so great!” Caius angrily walked towards Dakota. “Now look!” he growled crossly. “You may bear a strong resemblance to Jane, but you are nothing but an annoying, loud human.” He turned to Aro, licking his lips. “Should we eat her?” Dakota screamed. “HELP! MICHAEL! HELP! THEY’RE TRYING TO EAT ME! HELP! HELP!” “I was afraid this would happen,” said Michael irritatedly as he ran to the Volturi. Suddenly, Dakota became invisible and appeared far from the Volturi. The Volturi all groaned when they saw this. “There goes dinner,” said Aro. “But we mustn’t keep the Cullens waiting. Leave the human alone. We can always find a jucier one soon.” “Hey, yon people!” Dakota shouted to the cast. “I HAVE A LOVELY POWER!” “What?” Robert asked. “If I hold my breath, I become invisisble,” said Dakota. “Watch.” She held her breath, and after a while, she became invisible. Then she breathed and became visible “Wow, how’d you get yourself to do that?” Mackenzie asked jealously. “Oh, I don’t know,” Dakota said carelessly. “Perhaps I’m just naturally talented.” “I’m gonna try that too!” Michael announced happily. “Oh, yeah, me too!” said Mackenzie, along with the rest of the cast. Everyone held their breaths, some even doing it until they turned blue, but they never turned invisible. The Volturi stared at the blue cast as if they were crazy and giggled. “Looks like I’m the only one who can do that,” Dakota said smugly when the cast gave up on turning invisible. “But why?” Mackenzie whined. “I wanna do that too!” “Hey, people,” said Robert. “If I don’t blink, the Volturi and the Cullens freeze and the snow stays in the air.” Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction